


Lust Bites

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Superior Iron Man (comics)
Genre: Because Peter is under extremis, Daddy Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Rape/Non-con Elements, SIM!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Prompt 10 of kinktober- Biting !This one is pretty short, but please give it a chance. Im kind of proud of this one___________The red was just a side effect of the Extremis. Tony hated that it covered the natural chocolate brown of Peter's eyes, but it was a small price to pay. At least he got obedience from it.





	Lust Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Again, its really short, but I actually kind of lile this. I hope you do too! Its my first time writing SIM!Tony, but I dont think its the last.

Every time that Tony ran his tongue over his lover's skin, he was rewarded with a shiver, the small body under him shaking with the contact. 

Icy blue eyes met shiny red ones.

The red was just a side effect of the Extremis. Tony hated that it covered the natural chocolate brown of Peter's eyes, but it was a small price to pay. At least he got obedience from it. 

Peter blinked lazily, squirming under Tony. "Daddy," he mewled. 

Tony chuckled, looking at him. "What is it, kitten?" He asked softly, biting down gently on his boy's neck. 

Peter cried out, squirming again at the bite. "Oh, that. That, please. Harder." 

A sly grin stayed on the older man's lips as he kept leaving small bites on Peter, making sure that each and every one hurt just enough for it to be noticeable. 

The small boy's body was absolutely _covered_ in dark purple hickeys, red teeth indentations, or a pink smear of a light smack. 

Peter was a blank canvas and Tony's twisted mind an artist. 

Every time they got together, Peter was left with more harshly bruised and battered skin than not. Of course, none of it stayed unless Tony wanted it to. So only the most visible, possessive bruises stayed to mark his pretty boy. 

And Peter, being the good boy that he was, proudly showed off the marks of his daddy. His superior. 

And he was happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment if you liked it or follow me at awkward-dyke.tumblr.com !


End file.
